Lilly and Bertha
by blackstarcaity
Summary: A girl named Lilly who is kidnabbed at birth by an evil witch who treats her like a slave. Her life is routine day by day but eventually something big happens and it will change her forever. ((Please don't steal my ideas :P))


**Here's my first ever fanfiction. Actually heres the first story i've ever written. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Lilly And Bertha

Chapter One: The Plan

Once upon a time in a dark magical forest there lived a girl named Lilly. Lilly was stolen from her parents by an evil witch when she was a baby. This evil witches name was Bertha Stranglescythe and she was probably the most evil, cruel, horrid parent a person could have. Bertha treated Lilly as though she was a slave. The only time Lilly got anything special was on her birthday. Last year Lilly's special items were a new pair of boots and a cleaning apron. She was hoping she would get something better next week on her 15th birthday.

As excited as Lilly was about her birthday, she found it hard to concentrate on anything. For the past three days Bertha had sat in front of the kitchen window, that was painted blood red with alchemy symbols carved into it, and chanted non stop. Every day the same chant repeated about 2000 times. Lilly almost had the chant memorized. "oh mighty beings from far away, I've waited and prayed from day to day, that you would come and rescue me from this endless grievancy. I wish to surely set you free I thou shall come and derive of me, the screaming sacred burden of three." The chant spooked Lilly, and gave her the creeps.

Even though Bertha was busy chanting, that didn't stop hr from leaving a humungous list of chores for Lilly. She had to scrub the tiles, wash the dishes, do the laundry down in the creek, sweep the patio and the steps, clean the gutters, replace some of the tiles on the roof, go collect more firewood, plant vegetables and fruits out in the garden, and give the black cat Spitefully a bath. Lilly was so busy she hardly had time to think. Let alone question why her mother was chanting I the kitchen for so long. Yet knowing that if she didn't finish her chores she would probably be turned into a cat, so she got to work.

Two days went by and Lilly was half done with her work. Bertha was still sitting by the window in her black, purple, and red witches robes. She was still chanting but at about three times the speed.

"What are you doing mother?" Lilly asked. No response. Bertha just sat there continuing to chant. It had been five days and all Lilly had heard from her mother was that chant. As much as she hated and despised her mother , Lilly was starting to get worried.

The next day Lilly had finished her chores and decided not to disrupt her mother from the chant. Besides she had some research to do. Lilly was never really into magic, but she HAD to know what that chant was for. She started over in the animal section. Assuming her mother was planning to turn her into something disgusting like a toad. Lilly looked through about twenty books, but to no avail. She had found a way to instantly give the cat a bath though. She thought that would come in handy for the future.

The next section Lilly decided to search was the time travel. She didn't know why, but time travel had always been an interest of hers. She found it exciting and fantastically interesting. Just the thought of traveling through time made Lilly feel like flying through the air. Even if she didn't know how to fly. Lilly looked through nearly 75 time travel books and still found nothing about that chant. Lilly decided to go check on her mother.

She walked into the small kitchen. It was the same as the day before. Same small wooden oak table with matching chairs. Same stone fireplace with a small wood fire burning. Same cupboards filled with both magical and normal ingredients. Same Bertha sitting by the window, the sun casting shadows on her face. Her eyes still closed and still murmuring the same chant over and over.

Lilly walked back into the study and remembered something. Bertha kept a chart of all the books she looked through along with the day she looked through them. Lilly ran over to the chart that was sitting on a desk by a wooden bench. She picked it up and read. "December 10th, The Lazy Witch Book of Summons." She had found her source.

Lilly quietly walked over to the summons section and looked through four long shelves of books. She was getting tired and it was getting dark outside. Lilly decided to get some sleep and continue her search in the morning.

The next morning yet again Lilly awoke to find her mother chanting away in the kitchen. It had been seven days, a complete week, since this annoying chanting had started.

Lilly suddenly remembered it was her birthday tomorrow. She hopped out of bed and nearly tripped over her boots. She walked into the kitchen to make sure she still had time to look for that book. Bertha was still chanting away. Quickly Lilly ran into the study and over to the summons section. She looked through two shelves. On the eighth shelf up from the bottom, 13th book from the right, she found it. She gently pulled the book out and began to skim through the pages that looked as if they were very ancient.

She read through three chapters of chants. None of which were similar to the one she had heard 14,000 times,  
>She turned a few more pages and found the chant. It was a summons for slaves or workers. But not just any workers. Alien life form slaves were what Bertha was summoning. Before Lilly could even say anything, she heard the chanting stop. The room was completely silent. Then Lilly heard footsteps coming her way.<p>

She took the book, slammed it shut, and jammed it back into it's space on the shelf. The footsteps were getting closer by the second. Click clack click clack. The sound of her mother's pointy toed witch shoes were quickening their pace almost to a sprint. Lilly quickly grabbed the duster off the hook on the wall and began to dust off some of shelves of books. She had her back turned to the door but she could feel the dark, cold, presence of her mother, Bertha, in the room.

"Did you finish ALL of the chores I left for you?" Bertha snapped. A few moments passed, but Lilly was too frightened to answer. She was still dazed about the whole summoning aliens thing. "Child answer me NOW!. Did you finish your chores yet?" Bertha asked again.

"Um….. Well yes but I wanted to do a bit extra by dusting the books as well." Lilly lied. She still hadn't given the cat a bath, even though she had found a spell to do that instantly.

"Well that's… nice… to hear. Um…. Why don't you go relax or play outside or something? I have important business to tend to here in the study." Replied Bertha. She was acting kinder than usual. By that means she was being nice for the first time. Lilly knew something was up. Bertha would only act that nice if she was really desperate to get Lilly out of the study.

"Okay, I'll go outside. Thank you." Lilly replied happily. The truth was that Lilly was going to go give the cat an instant bath, then go spy on her mother in the study. She wasn't really the outdoorsy type of person anyway. Lilly found the cat laying on the rug by the stone fireplace. She picked Spikeyullr up and carried him outside.

She recited the spell in a whisper "this cat is dirty, ratty, and mean. take him and make him shiny and clean." then just like that all the dirt fell out of the cat's fur and the fur untangled itself. Spikeyullr looked as if he had just come out of a groomers shop. Lilly was glad her first task was over with. Though she was scared of her next task. Spying on Bertha would not be easy. If Lilly got caught she would probably wind up as Spikeyullr's new best friend, another cat.

Lilly sneaked back inside, careful not to slam the door, and crept her way through the sitting room. Past the kitchen and towards the entrance to the study. She heard a strange murmuring noise coming from the study. The voice sounded almost metallic like a dagger scraping on a shield slowly, creating a screeching sound. Lilly had never heard any voice so strange. She knew right then and there that it was an alien she was hearing.

The voice said "I am here in representation of my brethren as you requested. We accept you as our master. We will do as you say and only live to serve you."

"Excellent," Bertha said gleefully, "now I won't need that slow, whiny, annoying little brat to deal with. I can just live in peace with my alien servants to wait on me hand and foot."

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was going to get rid of her. Her own mother was going to just toss her out like an old rag. For you see, Lilly was in this disbelief because she didn't know she was stolen from her real parents. All her life Lilly had thought Bertha was her birth mother. But even though Lilly was in shock she continued to listen.

"Master, how do you intend to get rid of the girl?" asked the Alien.

"Why don't you let _me_ worry about that Samantha? I have my ways." replied Bertha maniacally.

The first thing that crossed Lilly's mind was 'I'm going to die'. So she figured now would be a good time to walk away and bring the cat back inside. A few hours passed before Bertha came out of the study. When she did things were not pleasant .

"Lilly!" Bertha screamed, "Get out here right now! And I mean right NOW! I don't care if you're busy or not!" Bertha was definitely not in a good mood. Lilly knew that when her mother yelled that loud, she meant business. So since Lilly was up in her room in the attic, she ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. When Lilly got downstairs the kitchen was a mess. There were cupboards swung open and potions scattered all over the floor, some of the potion bottles were even broken. The stench was horrible. Lilly didn't know much about magic, but she did know that some potions could NOT be mixed together or very bad things could happen.

"Mother… um your potions are mixing together. Aren't you worried about what could happen?" asked Lilly

"I don't care!", Bertha snapped, "What did you do with my potion?"

"Which potion? The only potions I ever touch of your's are the expired ones you tell me to throw away." replied Lilly a little confused.

"The potion labeled 'sealence' in the star shaped bottle! I left it on the top shelf of the cupboard and now it's gone! What did you do with it you insolent little child!" Roared Bertha angrily.

"Mother I never saw a star shaped potion bottle. Are you sure you were looking the correct cupboard? There are so many it's easy to forget." replied Lilly feeling a bit frightened that her mother was so worked up over one simple potion.

"Yes I'm sure! But just to humor you I will check in all the cupboards." Said Bertha. "First cupboard, NO." Bertha walked over to the next cupboard. "Second cupboard, NO!" She kept walking. "Third, NO! Fourth, NO! Fifth, NO! Sixth, NO! Seventh…. Ohhhh." Bertha had found the potion she was looking for. Her face was bright red. Bertha was more embarrassed now than she had been in her whole life. Outsmarted, and by a mere child or um teenager.

"So Mother did you find that potion?" asked Lilly.

"Oh….oh yes I did as a matter of fact. I found it in the seventh cupboard across on the top shelf. I'm sorry I blamed you. You may return to what you were doing now." Said Bertha. She felt so foolish.

"Okay. Thank you. I'm going to go back to my room now." said Lilly. She thought she was going to be in trouble for finding out about her mother's plan, but it was clear that her mother didn't know Lilly knew. Since before she got called down she was in her room petting the cat, she decided to go back to her room and redecorate it.

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Please feel free to post any comments or questions. I hope to be done with chapter two soon so stay posted.**


End file.
